The Destroyers
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: En un mundo donde todo está destruido, la humanidad casi desaparece, donde la poca gente vive en las calles vive con miedo a salir a las sombras, donde el gobierno te da la espalda importándoles solo ellos mismo. ¿Qué harás? Morir o pelear para sobrevivir por un futuro diferente al que vivimos.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice:** Buenas tardes a todos, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí en hacerla. :D Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones al final se acepta de todo.

 **Lucy:** Si, si dejen review

 **Alice:** ¿Qué haces tú aquí? e.e No eres de este anime que yo sepa

 **Lucy:** Es que quise opinar por aquí: 3

 **Alice:** Lárgate a tu historia -o-

 **Lucy:** mala; o;

 **Alice:** Volviendo al tema. Sin más que decir continúen con la lectura! :D

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajess de saint seiya Clasico y TLC son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi yo solo los utilizo para esta historia.**

 **Contenido:** **Gore, acción, romance, drama y mucho mas.**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1/12/2004_

 _Buenas tarde, noche o día a quien quiera que lea esta carta le suplico que antes de romperá por favor le suplico que la lea son mis últimas memorias antes de desaparecer como todos…Ya que al final "Ellos" vendrán por mí también… lo se…_

 _No sé cuántos años debieron haber pasado desde que escribí esta carta hoy en medio de toda esto oscuridad iluminada por una sencilla vela viendo el mundo desaparecer enfrente mío pero si alguien… aunque sea una persona.. llego a encontrarla permítame contarle una cosa que si le han dicho hoy en día que esto no ocurrió por una bomba nuclear o una guerra déjeme decirle que todo eso es una mentira y que usted ha sido engañado desde antes de que lo es..._

 _El inicio del fin._

 _Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, si fue hace unos días que toda esta desgracia que nos atormenta comenzó. Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes la verdad todo se pudo haber evitado._

 _Todo comenzó el día que esas cosas salieron desde las frías antárticas, aquellas que lentamente se derretían por el calentamiento global. Destruyeron todo a su paso, no sé cómo lo hicieron, ni cuánto tiempo llevaban hay entre el hielo congelados pero "Ellos" están aquí._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro cuando "Ellos" vienen entre la misma oscuridad._

 _El gobierno pudo habernos advertidos, ellos lo sabían desde antes, pero no hicieron nada siempre supieron de la existencia de esas cosas pero fueron precavidos en no hacer ni decir nada._

 _¿Por qué creen que mucha gente importante ha muerto al pasar los años?_

 _Porque no les convenía que uno los que se suponía debía velar nuestra seguridad hablara y comentara la verdad. Solo les importaban su seguridad, nadie más importaba, se crea que si no eras alguien importante no entrabas, solo dejaron pasar a un puñado de gente importante como presidentes, políticos, estrellas de cine, cantantes, soldados de la milicia, marines y hasta aérea con sus capitanes y mayores, en otras palabras entraba todo aquel que fuera alguien de valor todos con sus familias ahora si veía el caso de que eras un simple limpiador o un fontanero no pasabas ni milímetro. Ellos Vivian en lo que se conoce como "colmenas". Grandes edificaciones bajo tierra pero…_

 _¿Cómo lo hicieron para construir eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Simple._

 _Las crearon desde que inicio la primera guerra mundial. Todo aquello era un disfraz que iniciaron para distraer la atención de la gente, para construir aquello que hoy en día los protege de "Ellos". Se creía que aquellos refugios subterráneos que usa el ejército eran para protegerse del enemigo. Mentira. Era mentira. Desde ahí empezaron construyendo pequeños refugios que con el pasar del tiempo modificaron hasta ser hoy las fortalezas más fuertes e existentes en toda la tierra o lo que queda de ella._

 _Nos dejaron solos… estábamos solos…_

 _Pero en todo este caos un grupo se levanto con armas y todos teniendo como enemigos mismos a la humanida y a "Ellos", que cree… que cree como yo, que existe en un milagro que nos salvara de este horrible infierno._

 _Ahora oigo sus pasos, moviéndose hacia mí, creo que soy la última de mi grupo ya que desde hace horas los disparos se detuvieron, no sé cómo logre llegar hasta aquí… pero lo hice…_

 _Han pasado tanto tiempo que estoy tan acostumbrada a las alarmas de alerta que se oye en las noches alertando que vienen._

 _Ya debo irme, no sé si sobreviva pero si no lo logro por favor que alguien descubra la verdad. Que el mundo se entere de toda la verdad, es lo único que pido._

 _Atte. Sasha._

* * *

 **Lucy:** Horrible prologo, aquien le gustara eso o.O?

 **Alice:** Callate u.u


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Buenas a todos y todas espero que esta historia les guste, hace mucho hice el prólogo pero no subía el primer capítulo por u.u no tener medios de hacerlo (Mi computadora dijo bye bye ;o;) . Pero ya los tengo así que si más molestias pueden leer.

 **P.D:** Si lo sé esta algo corto el primero pero luego los hare más largos ¿creo? Pueden dejar comentarios, sugerencias y críticas al final. Todo es bien recibido: D.

 **Lucy:** No es broma, dejen review e.e)

 **Alice:** Al público que toma parte de su tiempo para leer esto no se le obliga o-o)

 **Lucy:** eoe no dices nada por ser el primero ¿verdad?

 **Alice:** pues si uou)

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y TLC son propiedad de Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo para mi historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

.

.

.

Antigua ciudad de Atenas antes conocida por ser una de las más importantes en su tiempo donde cientos de turistas iban a disfrutar de sus hermosos monumentos y excelente comida hoy en día se había convertido en grandes dunas de arena. Nada se veía desde el horizonte todo era un largo desierto el cual no se podía ver el final por donde lo vieras.

Caminando en medio de todo este desierto pero en alerta donde el viento soplaba fuertemente enterrando más los edificios o los tejados de estos en arenas, se podía observar un extraño desconocido vestido con ropas como un abrigo negro con capucha la cual llevaba puesta, una pantalón verde militar y unos guantes con botas negras. Pero lo que más destacaba de este personaje era la máscara de gas que llevaba puesta en la cara.

Aquel extraño detuvo su caminar deteniéndose para apoyarse en una rodilla comenzando a tocar el suelo de arena hasta dar con el sitio que buscaba, bajando la otra rodilla se arrodillo para así poder apoyarse mejor y agarrar lo que había encontrado adentro sus manos en varias rejas haciendo fuerza para así levantar la tapa de una alcantarilla. Bajo su vista hacia abajo donde nada se podía ver, dejando la tapa al lado de esta se quitó su mochila de la cual saco un foco con el que alumbro hacia abajo observando que adentro de esta todo estaba lleno de arena tanto como arriba teniendo una de sus manos sujetando el foco con la otra lanzo la mochila hacia abajo cayendo amortiguada por la arena incluyendo el foco el cual seguía iluminando abajo. Al hacer esto se levantó un poco para quedar sentado y adentrando sus piernas agarro la tapa de la alcantarilla para levantarla e ir colocándola lentamente mientras entraba a esta donde al ponerla hizo un sonido de metal golpeando con metal.

Ya puesta al momento cayo hasta abajo parado en sus piernas causando un pequeño eco por la caída. El desconocido se agacha recogiendo su mochila para colocársela en la espada y el foco en mano.

Con el foco alumbro hacia los lados tratando de ver algo pero un ruido desde atrás llamo su atención, volteando lentamente camino con pasos sencillos hacia donde provenía el ruido mirando a los lados pero estando alerta palpando un poco el arma que llevaba detrás por si algo se acercaba sin despegar su vista del frente.

Su caminata llego hasta el final del camino que se dividía en dos ninguno de los dos llamaba su confianza pero el ruido de antes lo alerto viendo hacia la entrada derecha espero algunos segundos y entro encontrando otro pasillo pero sin tanta arena como antes, camino y camino apoyando una de sus manos en la pared viendo como lentamente el sitio dejaba de estar lleno de arena para volverse uno con ratas que se escondían de la luz del foco.

El desconocido se detuvo viendo hacia abajo donde el camino se acaba dando paso a un enorme agujero que hacía unos ruidos extraños.

-¿Viento? -Se preguntaba aquel desconocido agachándose un poco saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco el que llevaba encima del abrigo un bengala roja la cual prendió y lanzo hacia abajo observando que el agujero no era tan profundo como aparentaba ser. La bengala que había caído seguía prendida alumbrando y asustando a las ratas al mismo tiempo. Segundo después esa persona entraba dentro del agujero donde el ruido del aire circular por ahí se dejaba oír.- ¿Dónde está?

Con el foco alumbro los lados de aquel agujero que por arriba aparentaba ser enorme pero por dentro no era tan grande mayor fue su sorpresa al ver un agujero más pequeño en una de las paredes por donde entraba el aire al igual que algunas ratas salían de este para esconderse en agujeros más pequeños.

-Viene de por aquí-

Diciendo esto aquel desconocido se agacho para poder entrar por aquel agujero que por dentro era un túnel de desagües logrando su cometido al caber fácilmente por este se arrastró todo el camino con el foco en manos iluminando el frente. Hizo todo esto sin darse cuenta que unos ojos amarrillos le miraban desde el techo del agujero, solo un gran gota de baba caía por este hasta golpear el suelo de arena principalmente donde estaba la bengala la cual se apagaba.

Aquel desconocido siguió arrastrándose un buen rato hasta llegar al final donde la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar todo, siguió saliendo del desagües el cual llegaba a un punto donde había mas dunas de arena todas debajo de lo que parecía ser unas antiguas calles destruidas. Saliendo de este cayó al suelo amortiguado por la arena, viendo que todo era iluminado por las grandes aberturas que las calles de arriba tenían demostrando que todavía estaba bajo tierra apago el foco guardándolo en su mochila para luego volver a ponérsela y levantarse acudiéndose la arena de encima.

Al hacer esto continúo con su camino viendo a sus lados autos viejos, autobuses, camiones, tanques de guerra todos destruidos y repletos de arenas con escombros por todos lados. Un sonido proveniente de uno sus bolsillos llamo su atención deteniendo su caminar debajo de un enorme agujero encima suyo que lo iluminaba. Saco lo que parecía ser un radio de comunicación o mejor dicho un walkie talkie que no paraba de sonar con su otra mano libre se bajó la capucha dejando libre un largo cabello rubio al mismo tiempo que desataba la correa que ataba la máscara a su rostro dejando ver el rostro de un joven de no más 19 años, ojos rosa y unos raros puntos en su frente con calma presiono el botón del walkie talkie oyendo una voz provenir de este.

 _-Tierra a borrego, tierra a borrego me escucha-_ la voz proveniente de este se oía con muy poca calidad causando el suspiro del joven que solo respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres manigoldo? –

 _-¡Responde de una puta vez si sabes que te hablo! ¡Llevo rato llamándote!_

-No te escuche y sabes que no me gusta que me digan así- respondió calmadamente dando un suspiro

 _-¡Si claro! Oh, al nene le molesta que le digan así pero si dohko te lo dice, todo está bien pero si es kardia o yo el mundo se acaba-_ Esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres de una buena vez?- Pregunto un poco molesto pero sin dejar su calma.

- _El viejo dice que regreses, debemos reagruparnos antes del anochecer, recuerda que no podemos estar más de las 6 afuera.-_ Dejando su tono el hablando hablo con seriedad algo raro en él.

-Sera difícil algo, ahora mismo estoy muy lejos-

Respondía mirando a los alrededores teniendo la máscara agarrada con una mano y la otra el walkie talkie.

 _-Me importa una mierda, mueve tu trasero aquí oh el viejo me regaña-_ Le reclamo el otro

-Volveré antes de que anochezca-

Diciendo esto pensaba en cortar la comunicacion para seguir su camino pero la voz de su compañero lo detuvo.

 _-Que no te maten-_

-Tratare-

 _-Hablo en serio shion-_

-Lo sé, cambio y fuera-

Terminando la llamada guardo el walkie talkie de nuevo en su sitio y siguió su caminar hasta llegar a un punto donde la calle arriba estaba destruida hacia abajo como una rampa teniendo la máscara la lanzo hacia arriba y con cuidado se agarró de varias barrillas para salir de ahí teniendo precaución de que estas puedan romperse al estar tan viejas como oxidadas. Sin fijarse una de estas se partió quedando agarrado de otra que anunciaba romperse pronto por el peso que aguantaba causando que pudiera caerse hasta abajo y quedar gravemente herido si caí de esa altura ya que la arena no tenía intenciones de amortiguar su caída en esta ocasión, porque todo el terreno debajo suyo eran escombros moviéndose un poco a los lados hizo impulso para tomar otra barandilla y lograr salir de ahí.

Teniendo cuidado salió debajo de las vías subterráneas hacia las calles desiertas apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para respirar lento al haber usado mucha fuerza siendo algo difícil subir por ahí sin caer hacia abajo. Ya con la respiración tranquilizada tomo aire el cual tosió debido a que el aire levantaba la arena. Con su mano tapando su boca busco su máscara de gas que había lanzado para tomarla en manos y colocársela de nuevo al igual que la capucha protegiéndose de la arena, pero más de la próxima tormenta de arena que pronunciaba azotar en unas horas.

Ya estando listo emprendió su camino de regreso a la base.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice:** **Hola a todos, disculpen si duro mucho en subir y si este capítulo es corto pero las ideas tardan un poco en fluir y ser ordena nadas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **lobunaluna:** Que bueno que te allá gustado espero poder seguir dejándote con más dudas XD hahaha. Mentira. No te preocupes las preguntas se responden solas por aquí hehe.

 **Lucy:** ¡Al ser la primera en comentar se te regalara una galleta de chocolate! *Mostrando una caja en manos*

 **Alice:** Bueno n.n Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que pueda gustarles quejas y reclamos al final. Si desean hasta un comentario pueden dejar, se regalan galleticas *Con una bolsa de galletas de chocolate en manos*

 **Lucy:** Disfruten: D, no olviden comentar eoe)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico y TLC son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es en total derecho mía. Nada de plagios.

 **Advertencia: _Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les advertido que habrán escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables, momentos extraños. Pero también tendrá sus romances tanto heteros como homo. Si les gusta, bien, sino, también es bien, Pueden seguir leyendo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de la antigua ciudad de Atenas en medio de las desiertas carreteras donde ni un alma se podía ver ni de cerca ni de lejos nada alrededor solo el aire y la arena surcaba por ahí. Se podía observar a un hombre de larga cabellera azulada rebelde con una vestimenta de un pantalón verde militar casi negro algo desgastado, una franela negra y botas iguales con un chaleco sin mangas verde oscuro un tanto viejo el cual tenía varios bolsillos por delante.

-¡No puede ser!- Grito molesto descargando su ira de una fuerte patada a la puerta que abrió la de un jeep 4x4 todo terreno color verde saliendo de este de un salto. Con molestia en su caminar se acercó al capote del cual ni bien lo abrió y comenzó a salir grandes cantidades de humo negro señal de que el motor no aguantaría más, aquellas cantidades de humo se alzaban al cielo con pesar miro el motor-Tenia que dañarse esta cosa ahora…-

Dando un suspiro volvió hacia el asiento del copiloto de donde abrió la puerta y saco una caja de herramientas que se encontraba al lado de dos AK-47 con municiones recargables. Tomando la caja de esta saco algunas herramientas y volvió hacia el motor en donde comenzó a revisarlo y ver si podía arreglar aquello que estuviera dañado. Tomándose su tiempo la noche caía

Quejándose comenzó a revisar el motor, el cual estaba todo quemado por algunos lados. Causado una gran frustración para el hombre quien recordaba bien claro haberlo arreglado, llenado de combustible, agua y aire, hasta cambiado las gomas. ¿Para qué? Para que ni bien tenía dos días andando en él y ya se había quemado. Terminando de arreglar algunas partes de este volvió hacia el asiento del piloto lanzando las herramientas al lado y comenzó a prender el auto para que arrancara, el cual solo sonaba pero no arrancaba. Haciendo esto unas dos o tres veces. Dio un suspiro y bajo del auto de nuevo sin esperar saco de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco una caja de cigarrillos casi vacía mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un encendedor, tomando uno de los cigarros lo prendió y luego guardo la caja y el encendedor de donde los había sacado. Con el cigarrillo en boca tomo una gran bocanada de este para luego soltarlo al aire dejando una nube de humo.

Tomándose su tiempo volvió hacia el motor para cambiar algunos cables de dirección sin dejar de fumar su cigarro. Al terminar cerró el capote y volvió sus pasos hacia el jeep donde entro en este sentándose de nuevo el asiento piloto.

-Vamos bebe yo sé que tú puedes, yo lo sé. Yo seré que lo podrás hacer- Decía hacia el auto volviendo a arrancarlo teniendo la esperanza con una mano mientras con la otra no soltaba su cigarro. Increíble el motor prendió arrancando.

-¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi chica!- Grito entusiasmado en señal de victoria. Coloco un CD en la radio donde comenzó a sonar la canción de Europe; Love Chaser. Cantando al ritmo de la canción cerró la puerta del copiloto, reajusto el espejo de adelante y comenzó a andar mientras el día caía lentamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerca de la antigua ciudad de Atenas a unos 30 km de distancia se encontraba la antigua localidad de Rafina, situada en la costa del mar Egeo. Aquí se podían observar viejos edificios, alguno que otro destruido y otros donde les faltaban cosas sencillas como ventanas, puertas hasta el techo pero casi nada más sin olvidar las calles que estaban repletas de hoyos de cómo eran antes.

En esos momentos unas fuertes ventiscas frías azotaban la localidad haciendo el frio tan insoportable, de un frio casi de muerte que si no estabas cerca de una fogata morirías de hipotermia a las pocas horas. Este no era el caso de dos hombres, uno más alto que el otro se hallaban enfrente de un viejo contenedor de basura el cual estaba ardiendo en una gran llama de fuego por dentro dándoles calor.

-Este frio de mierda me congela los huevos- Se quejaba uno de los hombres de mayor altura abrazándose así mismo mientras sus dientes se golpeaban entre si nerviosos del frio que hacía.

Su compañero solo lo miro frotándose las manos cerca del fuego para calentarse también.

-No podemos hacer nada, apenas son las 5 y media de la tarde-

-¡¿Y por qué tenemos que aguantar esto?!- Grito preguntando al mismo tiempo con enojo viendo a su compañero que solo daba un suspiro para contestar la pregunta.

-El Mayor dio la orden de esperar a los otros-

-El Mayor debería ir a joderle la vida a otro-

-No digas eso Manigoldo, recuerda que es nuestro superior y tu más que nadie deberías respetarlo entre todos- Le regaño el joven de apariencia oriental recordándole varias cosas a su amigo.

-Ajam, estas casi pareciéndote a shion con su complejo de madre regañadora- Ni el mismo se creía eso. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar igual que los minutos, causando que la temperatura cuanto más tiempo pasaba más fría se volvía.

-Estoy preocupado- Dijo repentinamente el más pequeño de los dos olvidando que su amigo le llamara mama regañona, ese título era de shion. Aunque por breves segundos tuvo el ceño fruncido se relajó captando la atención del otro quien solo le miro con una ceja alzada al igual que una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

-¿Por?-

-Ni shion, ni kardia han regresado- Diciendo esto volteo su mirada al horizonte con preocupación por sus dos amigos quienes desde hace días no veía. ¿Se los habrán comido ya? No eso no era posible, Manigoldo le dijo bien claro esta mañana que había contactado con shion y este respondió diciendo que volvería. El problema radica en si lo hará a tiempo. Aquellos pensamientos no paraban de torturan la mente del de cabellos marrón rojizo.

-¿De qué te preocupas?- Aquella pregunta sorprendió al otro quien solo volteo la mirada para ver a Manigoldo que solo demostraba un rostro de seriedad ante esta situación. Respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿y… si algo malo les paso?

-Esos dos van a estar bien, el bicho no se muere con nada recuerda que las cucarachas y él no se distancian mucho a la hora de sobrevivir -Aclaro en un tono sarcástico dejando atrás su seriedad sorprendiendo al otro recordando que tenía razón en muchas cosas aunque las digiera de una forma sarcástica incluyendo que llamo a Kardia "Cucaracha". Eso es típico en ellos de insultarse mutuamente.- y el borrego aunque se desaparezca por días sabe cuidarse solo mejor que tú y yo juntos-

-Tienes razón- apoyo con una sonrisa sabiendo que tenía razón. Shion sabía cuidarse muy bien aunque a veces le preocupaba que se fuera solo.

-Además… -

No pudo terminar de hablar porque la voz de una joven mujer llamo la atención de ellos dos quienes voltearon solo para ver una joven de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta.

-¡Manigoldo, Dohko! ¡El General dice que vuelvan!-

Aquella orden solo significaba una cosa. El tiempo límite de espera había acabado.

-¡Ya vamos!- Contesto gritando fuertemente para que mujer pudiera escucharle quien solo les veía desde la distancia cerca de una enorme cabina de ascensor de acero reforzado con unas grandes verjas enfrente. Diciendo esto volvió la vista hacia dohko quien solo asintió entendiendo- hay que volver ya si sigo aquí un segundo más pescare un resfriado… ¡Achu!-

-No lo dudes- Respondió con una sonrisa leve tomando un balde de agua para echarlo en el contenedor de basura para apagar el fuego mientras su amigo se iba en dirección al ascensor. Dohko solo dio una rápida mirada hacia el horizonte donde el sol daba las señales de casi esconderse para oscurecer todo a su paso. Sin muchas dudas más en sí mismo decidió seguir a su compañero sabiendo por dentro que los otros dos estarían bien, ellos podían cuidarse solos. Eso esperaba.

.

.

.

Caminando de paso en pasos diviso una pequeña ciudad que se veía a lo lejos en medio de la noche que había llegado para su desgracia. Llegando a esta comenzó a caminar aquel joven de largos cabellos rubios sin la máscara de gas en su rostro portando en manos una Handguns de calibre 45 ACP negra mirando a los lados al sentir un extraño e incómodo silencio que reinaba a su alrededor causante de su desconfianza porque ni un solo sonido se podía oir. Aquellos edificios de cristales rotos si se fijaba bien la vista se sentía que unas sombras, No, no, que las mismas sombras estuvieran vivas asechando cualquier movimiento de su parte como un cazador a su presa.

Caminaba en medio de las oscuras calles iluminadas por la luna quien era tapada lentamente por las mismas nubes. Seguía su caminar dirigiendo su atención hacia un edificio estudiantil. Dentro de estés los pasillos se sentía un silencio sepulcral. En una de las aulas tiradas en el suelo habían casquillos de balas otras en rastros de sangre al igual que algunas armas, la pizarra estaba desgarrada como si unas filosas garras la hubieran cortado, algunas butacas regadas y rotas por alrededor, las paredes, el suelo, hasta el mismo techo estaban todo repleto de sangre mientras que cientos de hoyos se dejaban ver señal de que momentos antes hubo un tiroteo por el humo que salía al igual que el polvo. Un grupo de cuatro hombres con ropas de militares desmembrados estaban todos tirados uno de ellos no tenía rostro ni cabeza al lado de la puerta, el de al lado estaba sin brazos atravesando la pared en un gran boquete, uno colgaba la mitad de su cintura para arriba hacia el techo y el ultimo era devorado por una enorme sombra negra de ojos rojos, filosos pero enormes dientes que escurrían baba ligada con sangre cayendo lentamente al suelo.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice: *Letrero en manos; Pueden dejar reviews si la historia les gusta. Se acepta de todo, criticas,** **comentarios, quejas, hasta tomates***

 **Lucy:** Y ¿entonces? ¿Vamos a hablar por letreros a ahora? (.-.)

 **Alice: *Saca otro letrero; ¡Sí!***

 **Lucy:** …ok

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y TLC son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que es en total derecho mía. Nada de plagios.

 **Advertencia: _Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les advertido que habrán escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables, momentos extraños. Pero también tendrá sus romances tanto heteros como homo. Si les gusta, bien, sino, también es bien, Pueden seguir leyendo._**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 3**

.

.

.

-Escuchenme bien soldados, hoy tienen una misión que cumplir muy importante y deben cumplirla sin ningún error de fallar- Hablo con aquella voz fuerte que lo categorizaba tal como el comandante que era del ejercito.

Con su mirada vio a cada uno de los hombres que estaban enfrente de él, eran 20 en total unos al lado del otro, todos firmes y atentos a las órdenes.

-Van a salir a las 600 horas después del atardecer irán a cazar a esa bestia, no se contengan, si tienen que disparar a matar lo hacen y…-

No pudo continuar hablando ya que una voz interrumpió sus palabras.

-Si pueden traerlo vivo mejor-

Aquel hombre grande y fuerte detuvo sus pasos de lado a lado que sonaba en un pequeño eco deteniéndose de golpee pero sin voltear a ver quién había hablado el cual estaba detrás suyo.

 _"Aspros…"_ Pensó para sí mismo sintiendo por un momento que la mano le temblaba conteniendo una furia dentro de sí, al sentir la mirada de aquel clavada en este de forma superior esperando alguna respuesta del otro.

-Aunque sería algo difícil para ellos ¿No lo crees hasgard?- Esto último lo dijo con pura malicia en su tono pero sin dejar atrás su superioridad.

-Mis hombres pueden enfrentar cualquier cosa yo mismo los he entrenado- Hablo interrumpiendo al otra al escuchar como en su voz este de migraba a sus hombres. La tención se sentía más pesada que el frio que hacía en aquel salón la cual solo podían sentir aquellos soldados.

-Espero que así sea, porque si fallan _…"Sus cadáveres es lo único que quiero ver"-_ Aquello ultimo lo pensó para sí, diciendo esto se fue desapareciendo por aquel pasillo por donde vino el cual estaba en la completa oscuridad.

Dando un suspiro de alivio al ver que se había ido.

 _"¿Qué paso contigo, aspros?"_ Pensaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, cerrando sus parpados respiro por leves segundos hasta que volvió a abrirlos y fijo su mirada ahora en sus soldados, aquellos hombres que estaban parados firmemente enfrente suyo lamentándose por dentro que ese destino que ya había visto tantas veces no ocurriera de nuevo.

-Ya les he dicho todo lo que deben hacer así que marchen. Si la situación se sale de sus manos regresen a la base ¿Entendido?- Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí por una de las puertas que se abrieron de forma automática.

-¡Si, Señor!- Contestaron sus hombres para irse por el otro lado, dejando aquel salón vacío.

.

.

.

 **A las 60o horas, Base D**

Ya la tarde caía dejando paso al anochecer en tan pocas horas. En medio del desierto donde había un muro con alambres de púas encima, rodeando específicamente un espacio detrás de las montañas de tierra, la misma tierra por debajo en el centro comenzó abrase hasta dejar una gran entrada de la cual un elevador solo de piso subió con dos autos 4x4 blindados de color negro.

Detrás de estos se alzaba una torre en la cual había varios soldados vestidos de negros armados con rifles de caza en sus manos quienes miraban desde ahí arriba.

-Hablo desde la torre D, Vía libre, nada a la distancia, pueden abrir las puertas al exterior- Hablo uno de los soldados por el radio al ver como su compañero quien portaba una Ametralladora Browning M2 apuntando hacia el horizonte le indicaba que el área estaba despejada fuera del muro.

-Aquí base D, entendido- Respondió una voz desde el radio.

Al momento de decir esto las puertas que cerraban aquel muro comenzaron a abrirse dejando el paso para la salida de aquellos autos quienes arrancaron hasta alejarse del sitio.

Aquel muro volvía a cerrar las grandes puertas de acero que portaban mientras los autos se perdían en la llanura del desierto.

Estuvieron hace un rato, mejor dicho casi dos horas conduciendo por aquellas carreteras viejas lleno hacia su destino. Una ciudad que se veía a la distancia.

-Estamos llegando- Hablo uno de los soldados, el líder en cuestión del equipo- Preparen armas.

-Armas cargadas y listas, jefe- Respondió uno de estos cargando en sus manos una HK94k al igual que los demás, solo uno de estos llevaba una bazuca RPG-7 todos ellos estaban armados con municiones y granadas – Los del otro combo acaban de avisar que también están listos.

-Bien, ya escucharon al comandante Aldebarán no podemos fallar, solo si la situación sale de control regresaremos a la base a informar- Hablo el líder viendo hacia el frente.

-¡Sí!-

Diciendo esto los 4x4 se detuvieron llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se bajaron cada uno de ellos dejando las luces de estos encendidas, el líder del pequeño equipo miro a sus hombres con seriedad.

-Escuchen bien, dos de ustedes se quedara aquí de guardia cuidando los autos mientras que nos dividiremos en 2 equipos para así poder encontrar rápido a esa cosa y salir de esta porquería de ciudad antes del amanecer, recuerden una cosa, aunque busquemos a uno de ellos en específico y muchos de esos hay afuera esperando para comernos. No se dejen morir, si sucede algo les avisaremos por radio- Al terminar de hablar dos de los soldados se quedaron mientras que este se iba con los otros hombres quienes se dividieron para buscar más en el área. Ya pasada más de una hora donde solo estaban los dos hombres al lado del 4x4, la brisa fría de la noche los incomodaba pero nada de preocupar solo un sonido a la distancia los alerto más de lo que estaban voltearon sus miradas buscando ver de dónde provenía aquel sonido que iba aumentando cada vez más. Una canción oyeron.

El auto que sonaba una música a alto volumen se detuvo enfrente de los dos soldados que veían con sospecha quien podría salir de ahí, con armas en manos apuntaron en dirección al auto de donde de una patada la puerta fue abierta dejando salir a un hombre de larga cabellera azulada el cual fumaba un cigarrillo. Con una mirada vio a los hombres enfrente suyos alertas, las ropas negras que estos portaban las reconoció de una vez pero su vista se fijó en unos segundos sin que se dieran cuenta en aquel que tenía enfrente el cual llevaba una pistola en el bolsillo derecho.

-Oigan alguno de ustedes puede decirme ¿Dónde carajos estoy?- Pregunto sin dejar el cigarrillo de sus labios mirando a los soldados que no bajan las armas apuntando hacia su cabeza notando la expresión de esos hombres,

-Por esa ropa que llevas puesto, estoy seguro que eres uno de los rebeldes que se oponen al gobierno- Afirmando esto para sí, que para el otro.

-¿Qué? ¡Oigan!, vamos, solo quiero saber ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Nada más. No caigamos en la violencia creo que esa es una de las estupideces, digo… ¡sabias palabras! que dice siempre el anciano- Empezó a hablar levantando un poco las manos hacia arriba en señal de paz ni de traer alguna arma consigo caminando a paso lento-Vamos bajen esas armas, díganme ¿dónde estoy? que ¡este frio de mierda que hace ahora me congela los huesos!

 **-¡Aquí equipo de caza, tenemos capturado a uno de los rebeldes!-**

 _"¿Un rebelde?"_ Pensó extrañado cambiando su semblante analizando las palabras que fueron dichas _"¿Qué imbécil se dejó atrapar?"_

-¡Quédate a mismo donde estas!- Ordeno el otro soldado llamando su atención viendo como de poco a poco inconscientemente kardia se acercarse- ¡Si no lo haces te vamos a disparar!-

-Oh, por favor, no me jodan con eso- Hablo con fastidio deteniéndose para sacar el cigarrillo de su boca expulsando de su boca el humo contenido al aire y lanzarlo al suelo donde lo apago de una sola pisada siendo visto por los dos hombres- oye ¿Tienes una cosa en el pantalón?

-¿Qué?-

Sin siquiera poder ver aquello sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, principalmente en la nariz que comenzó a dejar salir hileras de sangre dejando confundido y aturdido al soldado pero fue más al sentir otro dos golpees en su cabeza con la puerta del co-piloto que estaba abierta del auto dejándolo caer con la cabeza saliéndole hileras de sangre al suelo de cara para abajo mientras que su compañero corría para socorrer a su amigo apunto de dispararle a kardia este fue ágil y de solo dos disparos en el pecho acabo con el soldado quien cayó muerto al suelo.

-Solo tenían que decirme ¿Dónde cara…-

 **-¡Me escuchan, repito Me escuchan! ¡Encontramos a la bestia, encontramos a la bestia!-**

Otra vez la voz de aquel soldado volvió a hablar pero estaba vez su tono era diferente al anterior. Se acercó al otro auto al oír lo que decían por la radio de comunicación. La voz que hablaba del otro lado gritaba con alteración mientras se oía varios disparos.

 **-¡Si me escuchan, salgan de ahí! ¡Ya ha matado a varios de los nuestros y uno de los rebeldes en pocos segundos! ¡Las balas no parecen hacerle nada, avisen al comandante! ¡Estamos en la escuela, esta cosa….AAAAAHHHHHH!-**

Al escucharse aquel grito un sonido de explosión se dejó escuchar y la radio se apagó. Vio fijamente que esta no daría más señales de responder. Con un suspiro trono un poco el cuello al estirarlo hablando para sí con suma seriedad

-Parece que se está formando una fiesta por ahí, será mejor ir a ver- llamando su atención la parte mencionada del rebelde, tomo la bazuca y algunas municiones que estaban al lado de la radio para volver hacia su propio auto y de este sacar su arma- Quédate aquí linda, vuelvo en un momento no te me tardo.

Diciendo esto se fue.

.

.

.

 **Momentos después del mensaje de radio.**

Tosiendo un poco salió de los escombros de tierra, paredes rotas y algunos trozos de vidrio que le cayeron encima a él, a los otros soldados y a dos de "Ellos" unas bestias de enorme tamaño, con grandes garras y unas bocas de afilados dientes que formaban un circulo dentro de colmillos en la boca creando dentro una pequeña trituradora, se podría explicar más rápido siempre le decía manigoldo en medio de sus bromas. Todos ellos cayeron sin poder evadir la explosión, arrodillado en el suelo agradecía internamente poder haberse librado de aquellos soldados que por un error suyo término siendo capturado por estos los cuales no tenían buenas intenciones con él.

Con pesadez comenzó a levantarse del suelo sintiendo un terrible dolor en una de sus piernas debajo de las rodillas sin olvidar de un horrible mareo que le había dado en esos instantes. Con lentitud puso su mano en su pierna dándose cuenta que su pantalón estaba mojado y estaba seguro que eso era sangre. Sin importarle mucho aun con dolor se levantó a penas y camino para tomar su arma que le habían quitada y que ahora mismo estaba a unos pasos de el en el suelo cerca de uno de los cuerpos aplasto por el piso de arriba convirtiéndolo en puré, solo la sangre alrededor que escurría por todos lados se dejaba ver ligados con la tierra y el polvo que no daba señales de dejar el aire de aquella aula.

Salió de aquella aula aun tratando de respirar bien, regulando de poco a poco su respiración. Viendo a los lados que la oscuridad era todo lo único que reinaba en aquel momento, apenas los rayos de la luz de la luna que pocas veces salía se dejaban ver esa noche. La tranquilidad a cabo en el momento en que escucho unos disparos.

.

.

.

-¡Disparen!- Grito uno de los soldados y todos comenzaron a disparar aquella bestia donde las balas solo parecían atravesarle con un fuerte rugido se lanzó donde uno de los hombres al cual con sus enormes garras arranco su cabeza de un solo jalón lanzándolo a la lado de la puerta al que estaba al lado que había dejado de disparar por el temor lo agarro de ambos brazos arrancándoselos del cuerpo salpicando las paredes llenas de sangre de más igual que el suelo a este hombre lo lanzo con fuerza causando que atravesara una de las paredes dejando un gran boquete de paso en esta. Los otros dos que miraban con terror como el monstruo había matado a sus compañeros uno de ellos soltó su arma disponiéndose a salir corriendo de ahí con temor por su vida.

El monstruo reacciono rápido corriendo hacia el hombre que corría por su vida el cual atrapo de una de las piernas y como si fuera un muñeco de trapos lo estrello hacia el techo destrozando todo su cuerpo de arriba dejándolo colgando de la cintura para abajo. Con la respiración detenida y el corazón a mil el único que quedaba veía a la bestia que se acercaba a él, tomando su arma dispuesto a dispararle, no función ya que las balas se le acabaron. Viendo con terror que eso se acerca dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el edificio pero que fue callado rápidamente dejando un silencio sepulcral.

Pero nada funciono la bestia lo agarro atravesándole el pecho con una de sus garras la cual saco con la sangre que empezó a caer a grandes chorros llenando el suelo de sangre y carne del cuerpo, tomándolo con la otra garra comenzó a devorar su cabeza dejando los sesos al aire.

.

.

.

 _"Los disparos dejaron de oírse"_ pensaba shion observando desde el inicio de las escaleras que daban hacia la segunda planta dejando de oír el tiroteo que momentos antes se escuchó- ¿Podría ser que…?

No pudo formular bien su pregunta ya que otro grito desgarrador le hizo temblar la piel deteniéndose de golpee agarrando con más fuerza su arma, trago un poco de saliva sintiendo la garganta seca con pasos lentos empezó a subir los escalones viendo el cadáver de uno de los soldado con una radio en manos destruida en dos, despacio se acercó a este tomando entre sus manos un foco que estaba a su lado el cual no quería prender por mucho que lo apagara y prendiera, así que le dio unos golpecitos con las palmas a este agradeciendo internamente de nuevo a los dioses que el foco había prendido para así poder ver en toda esa oscuridad. Con paso lento empezó a subir las escaleras sintiendo un dolor en su pierna. Seguía perdiendo sangre.

Siguió su caminata hasta llegar a al pasillo viendo la puerta de una de las aulas en el suelo rota. Con arma en manos estando alerta empezó a caminar de forma sigilosa hacia el aula, sintiendo el peligro con cada paso que daba, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido enfrente suyo camino hasta estar enfrente del aula sorprendiéndose por lo que vio sintiendo asco y ganas de vomitar al ver toda la sangre adornando aquel sitio sin olvidar las paredes destruidas moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado se detuvo por un segundo para ver el suelo agrandando sus ojos, deteniendo su respiración al igual que su pulso al ver como una enorme gota de baba en sangrentada caía al suelo desde el techo de forma lenta. Con lentitud miro hacia arriba al ver a la enorme bestia encima de la pared con la cabeza hacia abajo mirándole, con rapidez se quitó de ahí.

Sus ojos veían aquella cosa enfrente de él sino fuera por su rapidez ahora mismo su cuello estaría roto, no, su cuello no estaría roto, su cabeza estaría ya rodando en alguna esquina de aquella aula.

Rodo sus ojos en dirección a su arma que había soltado por la sorpresa la cual estaba a escasos centímetros de las piernas de esa bestia al igual que el foco, aquella cosa que sus ojos veían no podía ser uno de "Ellos" de los que siempre enfrenta no, para nada, esto era diferente podía sentirlo podía jurar para sí que esa "cosa" lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos en un movimiento en falso por parte de este y era su fin olvidando también el dolor que sentía en su pierna derecha. Ágilmente saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una pistola M1911 apuntando directo hacia la bestia quien lo veía escurriendo baba ligada con sangre de su boca.

La bestia no espero y se lanzó en dirección hacia el con intenciones de devorarle en ese segundo apretó el gatillo disparando directo a la cara de ese bestia, en uno de los ojos causando que esta gritara de dolor al quedar ciega momentáneamente para disparar al otro dejándola completamente ciega lanzándose con fuerza hacia el quien con un rápido movimiento se movió al lado contrario lanzándose. Un fuerte sonido se deje escuchar al igual que varias ventanas como las paredes caían del otro lado destruidas, shion sentía el pulso acelerado con la adrenalina a mil se levantó corriendo a tomar su arma que seguía tirada frente a la salida de la cual salió rápidamente de ahí. La bestia solamente empezó a gritar de dolor golpeando su rostro con una de sus garras al sentir que la sangre no para de escurrir de sus ya no ojos.

-AAAARRRRRGGG!- Grito aquel monstruo enfurecido deteniendo sus acciones al oír el sonido de las pisadas de shion le hicieron reaccionar corriendo hacia la entrada sin verla bien agudizaba sus oídos escuchando los pasos de shion a la distancia quien bajaba por las misma escaleras de antes con rapidez sintiendo que no podría seguir corriendo si esa cosa le ganaba al paso que iba, el dolor comenzó a volverse horrible, fatal para él. La bestia le siguió destrozando todo aquello que tocaba a su paso al no poder ver bien.

Deteniéndose vio aquella bestia enfrente suyo respirar lento y pausando pero enfurecida sin dejar de escupir baba rasgando el suelo con sus uñas, shion agarro su arma dispuesto a disparar pero una voz lo alerto a sus espaldas.

-¡Shion quítate del medio!-

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió de ver a parado en la entrada a kardia y más con una bazuca y una granada en manos con rapidez se lanzó hacia una de las aulas al mismo momento que escuchaba el boom de la explosión que destrozo parte del edificio dejando solo escombros a su paso, una gran columna de humo y llamas que crecían para apagarse rápidamente. Todo esto era iluminado por el resplandor de la luna que empezaba a desaparecer ya que las nubes comenzaron a cubrirlas para ocultarla.

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 **Nota: Los momentos antes pasados antes de la transmisión serán respondidos en el siguiente capítulo al igual que la forma de la bestia. Gracias por su atención.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mani:** Aquí está, yo siempre cumplo mis palabras

 **Alice:** .-.

 **Lucy:** Fue un milagro que lo terminara

 **Alice:** No tenía internet u.u

 **Lucy:** Nunca tiene

 **Alice:** Siempre se me olvida pagarlo ToT) pero aun así, pronto publicare el otro, ya está casi hecho...¿Creo?

 **Mani** : Nada de creo

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y TLC son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori, yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia que es en total derecho es mía.

 **Advertencia: Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les ha advertido que habrá escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables y momentos extraños pero también tendrá sus romances de todo tipo. Si les gusta, bien, sino, también es bien.**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Momentos antes de la explosión en el edificio de la escuela.**

 **Base D, después de las 600 horas.**

-Comandante, el equipo de caza ya acaba de partir-

-Bien, díganle al 2do escuadro que se prepare para salir-

-pero…señor, ¿Por qué enviar a otro escuadrón? con uno solo basta-

 _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ Aquello lo pensó para sí, en vez de decirlo en voz alta, sentía en esos momentos que nada bueno podía llegar a pasar. Miro como enfrente de él uno de los sub-tenientes que lo miraba extrañado por tal decisión con un suspiro y un leve cerrar y abrir de sus ojos, lo miro con seriedad.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

Lo ultimo despejo las dudas del hombre enfrente de él que solo respondió con un sí y un saludo militar para salir de las instalaciones de comando.

Con la orden dada, salieron dos autos blindados 4x4 como los otros dos primeros pero con una diferencia de 1 hora para estar en la carretera.

.

.

.

Dejando a los dos soldados de guardia, el grupo de hombres avanzo con cautela por los edificios de aquella desolada ciudad. Estos se dividieron en dos grupos de 9 hombres para ganar más terreno por el área.

En uno de los equipos iba el capitán quien estaba adelante viendo con rayos infrarrojos que su casco portaba, permitiéndole ver en la oscuridad cualquier cosa en movimiento en la oscuridad. El capitán se detuvo detrás de unos contenedores de basura para luego hacerles señales a los otros de detenerse, obedeciendo los soldados detrás de ellos se detuvieron. Tomando su radio hablo por este:

-¿Algo?-

 _-Nada, todavía-_ Fue la respuesta de la otra línea

-bien, sigan-

Diciendo esto continuaron caminando hasta entrar por uno de los edificios donde un sonido los alerto dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el frente donde unos pasos se dejaban oír. Todos los soldados apuntaron sus armas en dirección al sitio donde provenía el sonido. Detrás de las columnas en medio de toda esa oscuridad una criatura sin piel, con la columna vertebral saliéndole de la espalda, las uñas de las manos y pies las tenía largas y una enorme cabeza se asomaba dejándose ver donde lo que parecía ser la mitad cerebro goteando se dejaban ver con sus ojos amarillos miraba fijamente a los soldados, mientras abría sus boca mandíbula hacia abajo mostrando unos colmillos al igual que dejaba salir su lengua goteando baba hacia el suelo.

-Capitán, es uno de los de nivel: 5- Hablo uno de los soldados preparado para disparar.

-Disparen a mi señal-

Diciendo esto, espero a que la criatura actuara la cual en solo unos segundos movió un poco su cabeza para correr rápidamente hacia estos.

-¡Ahora!-

Dando la señal todos comenzaron a disparar sin contenerse, cada bala que disparaban caía al suelo. Un rugido de dolor se dejó escuchar en todo el tiroteo.

Se detuvieron cuando la criatura cayó al suelo en su propia sangre de color negra. El capitán se acercó asegurándose de que estuviera muerta le volvió a disparar en la cabeza para seguir caminando seguido por su equipo, ya que ese no era su objetivo.

-Avancen, tenemos que encontrar al objetivo de la misión-

.

.

.

-Señor, el comandante Aldebarán acaba de autorizar que un segundo escuadrón saliera-

 _"No me sorprende"_

Fue lo que pensó aquel hombre de larga cabellara azulada mirando las armas que se encontraban en el almacén donde ahora mismo estaba. El soldado detrás de él seguía firme esperando las órdenes.

-Bien, dejemos que haga lo que quiera, al final de cuentas, cuando cumplan el objetivo, el comandante Aldebarán deberá presentar un informa enfrente de los de alto rango acerca de porque fallo-

Fuera sus únicas palabras tomando en sus manos un arma desarmándola entera para colocarla encima de una de las mesas. El soldado en cambio solo veía su espalda algo extrañado por tan repentino comentario, siguiendo su curiosidad pregunto;

-Disculpe mi pregunta, señor-

-habla-

-A qué se refiere con fallar ¿El comandante Aldebarán es uno de los mejores que tiene el ejército? Todos sabes que en ninguna de sus misiones ha fallado ni una sola vez-

Era imposible que el comandante fallara, todos los hombres bajo su mando eran los mejores en eliminar a las criaturas se decía a sí mismo el soldado quien esperaba una respuesta del hombre que ahora mismo tenía más rango que uno de los comandantes del ejército, quien una vez por los rumores que le habían llegado, aquel hombre era conocido por ser un líder entre muchos. El cual le dio la orden de contarle todo lo que pasara en la Base D desde su llegada hace apenas unos días.

El hombre de largos cabellos volteo a verle con sus profundos ojos color azul que mostraban la diferencia clara entre un simple soldado y un jefe, haciéndole temblar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?- Pregunto simplemente

El soldado trago un poco y volviendo a ponerse firme con el pecho hacia delante respondió.

-Robert, señor-

-Bien, Robert ¿Sabes de lo que se trata todo esto?-

-¡Sí señor! uno de los experimentos se ha escapado de los laboratorios que se encuentran en Grecia, que tiene como objetivo encontrar un medio y una cura para acabar con esas horribles criaturas que nos han arrebatado nuestra tierra, enfermado a nuestra gente-

-y que mejor forma que con otro monstruo- Termino Aspros volviendo su vista hacia la mesa

-Pero el experimento escapo-

-Sabes mucho pero te falto algo-

Comento empezando a armar el arma que llevaba en manos de nuevo pieza por pieza.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto con curiosidad sin tantas formalidades hacia su superior

-Que la bestia o mejor dicho _"Bester"_ una mutación genética, así se le ha llamado por los científicos mismo, no se escapó como dice el informe, que estoy seguro que leíste algo que solo está permitido para los superiores-Aquello asusto al soldado sabiéndose descubierto. Aspros continúo hablando sin importarle mucho eso

-Sino que fue dejada libre a propósito para una prueba, un experimento y ahora está libre en la superficie. El único prototipo hecho hasta ahora está vagando en las calles comiendo todo lo que encuentre

-Pero… ¿Entonces para que mandaron a un equipo de caza a eliminarlo?-

-Ya te lo dije, todo es una prueba. Si los soldados logran matar a la bestia o causarle heridas de muerte entonces se demostrara que no sirve contra las criaturas todavía-

-Pero, y si ellos fallan podría matarlos-

-No, no la hará, se le inserto un chip en el cerebro que le impide atacar a cualquier ser humano pero esto solo lo sabes tú ahora gracias a mi- Terminando de decir esto empezó a colocar las balas en el arma.

-Entonces no hay que preocuparnos, el escuadrón de caza se encargara de todo no importa si es un experimento no perderán contra esa cosa- Afirmo el soldado dando un respiro al sentir que el aire le faltaba en todo lo que le contaban

-Eso sí, nada de contar sobre estas palabras o el chip tú, nunca las escuchaste de mi ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si, señor! ¡Mi boca será un tumba!- Respondió firme a sus palabras, aquella acción solo causo gracia en aspros quien todavía de espaldas al soldados termino de colocar el silenciador para voltearse con arma en mano.

-eso es bueno, pero solo para asegurarme de que no dirás nada-

El sonido de un peso muerto caer al suelo inundo aquella habitación al igual que la sangre salpicando sus alrededores. Con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar el arma que llevaba en manos de para guardarla en su pantalón.

-Oh, olvide decirte algo, el chip todavía no ha sido puesto en su cabeza-

Terminando de decir tomo una de las pistolas del mismo tipo dejándola en las manos del soldado para que parezca un suicido.

.

.

.

Desde la distancia, detrás de uno de los edificios, un joven de cabellos rubios observaba a los soldados con precaución de no ser visto por estos mismos, llevando en sus manos su arma.

-¿Por qué el ejército está aquí?-

Se preguntaba a si mismo recordando que momentos antes escucho disparos en varios sitios de la ciudad encontrando en su paso los cadáveres de aquellas criaturas de por medio, viendo como los soldados se iba de ahí dispuesto a seguirles sus pasos fueron detenidos al tratar de salir de aquel sitio fueron detenidos al sentir el frio metal de una HK94K apuntando hacia su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentirse atrapado.

-No te muevas y suelta el arma-

Hablo uno de los soldados con seriedad apuntando directo a la cabeza de shion dispuesto a disparar al primer movimiento que este hiciera. Haciendo caso a lo dicho soltó el arma lentamente hacia el suelo.

-Levanta las manos y cuidado con intentar una tontería-

Hizo lo que le pidieron viendo enfrente suyo esperando por una oportunidad dispuesto a salir de esa situación antes de que vinieran sus demás compañeros.

El soldado que apuntaba hacia su cabeza tomo un radio de uno de los bolsillos que llevaba en el pantalón

-Aquí uno-

 _-¿Qué sucede uno?_

-Atrape a uno rebelde que estaba por la zona-

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_

-En el callejón, detrás del edificio de la escuela-

 _-Bien, vamos para allá, ahora-_

 _"Tengo que salir de aquí"_ Pensó al escuchar la conversación detrás de sí, con disimulo comenzó a voltear la mirada hacia atrás al sentir que el arma ya no estaba más en su cabeza pero cerca todavía. El soldado se alejó un poco pateando el arma que dejo shion el suelo para lanzarla lejos de este con esa acción espero unos minutos respirando profundo y estando de rodillas en ese momento dio una rápida vuelta que alerto al otro quien dio un disparo al aire el cual fallo ya que shion había agachado la cabeza para mover su pie dándole un fuerte golpe con este a la rodilla del otro haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio hasta caer de rodillas quedando frente suyo donde le asesto un golpe en la cara.

Dando un golpee se levantó rápidamente pero un voz le detuvo

-¡Alto!-

Su mirada se volteo hacia atrás donde tres soldados le apuntaron con sus armas. No podía escapar.

-¡Al suelo!- le gritaron arrodillando a la fuerza con el arma en mano-

-¡Aten a ese infeliz!- Grito quien recibió el golpee de antes levantándose con dificulta del suelo siendo ayudado por uno de sus compañeros. Haciendo caso los otros dos le ataron las manos con cuerdas de espaldas para que no pudiera moverse más dejándolo recostado en la tierra y el polvo con la cabeza a esta.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- Pregunto uno sin dejar de apuntarle tomando el arma de esta del suelo para que no tratara de tomarla en un momento de descuido.

-Lo llevaremos con los demás ¡Levántate!-

Tomándolo de uno de los brazos lo levanto el soldado que lo había atado

Terminando de decir esto empezaron a caminar obligando a shion que caminara para entrar al edificio de la escuela donde los demás soldados esperaban la llegada del capitán, sus compañeros y el rebelde. Dando indicaciones entre ellos mismo shion veía como lo llevaba a una de las aulas donde lo dejaron sentado en el suelo frente al pizarrón donde todos lo miraban dejando ya de apuntarle sabiendo que atado no podría hacer nada y menos sin su arma.

Cuando lo dejaron sentado, mejor dicho lo tiraron de sentón al suelo de una vez reacciono mirando a los lados viendo todo el área si había buscando una forma de escape o algo conque soltarse. Su mirada se posó en unos trozos de vidrio que descansaban el suelo de una de las ventanas que estaba rota, el trozo descansaba detrás de él. Antes de poder alcanzarlo y tomarlo una voz atrajo su atención por breves segundos.

-El área está segura- Anuncio uno de los soldados con respecto al capitán quien se estaban quitando el casco al igual que algunos de los soldados.-Todavía no encontramos al experimento-

Escuchando dirigió su mirada hacia shion por unos momentos para volverla hacia el soldado detrás suyo.

-Si lo ven no se contengan y disparen a matar a esa cosa como dijo el comandante Aldebarán-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos

Al verse ignorado por unos segundos para shion fue tiempo suficiente quien tomo el trozo de cristal entre sus manos donde comenzó a cortar la soga que lo tenía atado logrando un corte pequeño pero detuvo por segundos su objetivo al sentir unos pasos por parte de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro. Volteo su mirada rápidamente hacia los soldados del ejército quienes empezaron a hablar un tema que este ignoraba pero comprendió al instante cuando uno de los soldados se le acerco agachándose hacia su altura para verle mejor la cara.

-¿Qué hacemos con el capitán? Podríamos sacarle información-

Sugirió uno de los soldados al lado del capitán quien también se acercaba a ver.

-Podríamos hacer que nos diga donde sus demás compañeros-

-No, no creo que sea necesario-

-¿Por qué?-

-Este tipo esta solo-

-Eso no lo sabemos-

-Capitán- Interrumpió ahora el soldado enfrente de shion con una sonrisa conocida para este en uno de muchos sentidos. Nada bueno podía pasar- yo propongo algo diferente, juguemos con él un rato

-¿Jugar? Soldado uno no estamos aquí para juegos-

-Pero capitán, mírele la cara, esta toda sucia de tierra pero sigo siendo un bombo-

-Esos gustos raros tuyos- Rio uno de sus compañeros a tales comentarios por parte del otro

-Raros o no, yo quiero jugar-

-Haz lo que quieras-

Esas palabras fueron una señal de alerta para el joven de ojos rosa, otra vez esa situación.

-No te preocupes cariño, nos vamos a divertir tu y yo un rato y te va a gustar-Diciendo esto le levanto la cara de shion por el mentó viéndolo con lascivo y la cual fue cambiada a una de enojo por la mirada de pocos amigos que este le dedicaba moviendo su cara a los lados para soltar el agarre Logrando su cometido con enojo.

-A mi si me gusta esa idea- Hablo otro de los soldados con tono divertido- Que importa si es un tipo, no todos los días puedes tener algo de diversión-

-Yo primero-

-¡No déjame a mí primero!-

-Apuesto a que nunca lo ha hecho-

-eso lo vamos a probar-

Las risas no se esperaron, shion miraba hacia los lados con pesar y enojo, debía salir de esa situación ahora mismo o le iría peor. Cerrando los ojos un pensamiento llego a su mente como un recuerdo de un suceso ya vivido. Un Déjà vu.

 _..."Dohko"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡Esperen!- Uno de los soldados que llevaba el radio de comunicación principal con el otro equipo detuvo todo al oír unos sonidos desde este, estaban comunicándose con ellos-Es un mensaje del otro equipo

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el capitán quien había dirigido su atención hacia el soldado al igual que los demás que miraban intrigados.

-No sé muy bien que dice pero lo colocare en alta voz- Diciendo esto le quito los auriculares al aparato para que todos puedan escuchar el mensaje:

 **-¡Me escuchan, repito, me escuchan! ¡Encontramos a la bestia, encontramos a la bestia!-**

Se cortó.

-Capitán, el otro equipo encontró el objetivo, debemos ayudarlos-

-bien, dejemos a este aquí. Tú y tu, quédense aquí, vigilen que no se escape-

-Tengan cuidado golpea fuerte el desgraciado este- Comento el soldado con enojo en sus palabras viendo a shion que no se intimidaba por eso.

Uno de los soldados que estaba pendiente vio como un piedra del techo caí enfrente suyo extrañado por esto mira hacia el techo lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par deteniendo su habla.

-Bien, vamos-

Todos los demás estaban dispuestos a salir del aula pero un ruido llamo su atención deteniendo su andar. Un grito de uno de los soldados que estaba ahí llamo su atención.

-¡Un nivel: 5!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Alertados vieron como una de las criaturas había tomado al soldado de la cabeza mordiéndole el cuello fuertemente rompiéndoselo en dos lanzando sangre a montón por todos lados más hacia el suelo, con su largas uñas lo agarró del brazo y lanzo hacia la pared donde estaba shion. Con agilidad se movió hacia el otro lado viendo el cuerpo sin vida del soldado con sorpresa sin soltar el trozo de vidrio de sus manos.

-¡Son dos! ¡En el techo!-

-¡Disparen!-

Todos los soldados empezaron a disparar hacia aquellas criaturas que se movía rápidamente por el techo con las manos clavadas a este. Sus manos ya no parecían manos sino garras con las uñas casi desprendidas de estas escurriendo sangre por estas.

Siendo ignorado en todo aquel tiroteo término de cortar la soga lo más rápido que podía lográndolo romperla en dos soltándose en esta

Se levantó rápido para correr hacia el soldado muerto donde quien tenía su arma a su lado. Al tomarla dispuesto a largarse de ahí vio una granada en uno de los bolsillos del soldado en su traje de militar, tomando la granada en mano tomo una decisión rápida. La lanzo hacia el techo donde una de la criatura agarro la granada en su boca hasta que este exploto con todo, techo y ventanas de vidrio lanzando a todo el mundo por la onda del choque de la explosión a lo lejos.

Enormes escombros de tierra y acero, paredes rotas y trozos de vidrio cayeron encima de todos aquellos estaban adentro del salón. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó, los que estaban afuera fueron lanzados con las explosión que inundo todo el pasillo de polvo en el aire.

 _Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mani: *Taza de café en mano** * nueva actualización... ***Bostezo*** esto capitulo a su parecer es corto pero la autora (que debería hacer esto ella) se durmio luego de escribir esto así que yo, como una buena persona lo tengo que hacer…realmente a mí no me pagan ni por esto…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y TLC son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori, yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia que es en total derecho es mía.

 **Advertencia: Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les ha advertido que habrá escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables y momentos extraños pero también tendrá sus romances de todo tipo. Si les gusta, bien, sino, también es bien.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Verkhoyansk, Siberia Oriental, Rusia.**

El sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel frio pasillo de paredes de acero iluminado por bombillas unas alejadas de las otras para dar una mejor iluminación al sitio. La temperatura era baja pero eso no impedía que aquel hombre sudara por tanto correr desesperado por llegar agarrando fuertemente entre sus manos aquellos papeles.

Detuvo sus pasos tratando de regular de nuevo su respiración un tanto agitada hasta estar estable mirando hacia el frente donde unas enormes puertas de acero impedían sus pasos más allá. Con su tarjeta de identificación en mano, la cual llevaba colgando en su cuello, la paso por el control de acceso esperando unos segundos hasta que esta abriera dándole el acceso frente a sus ojos.

Frente a los ojos del viejo hombre se abrieron las puertas del laboratorio donde los científicos trabajaban vestidos con sus batas blancas como el quien empezó a caminar esquivando a algunos de los científicos en sus pasos hasta llegar a una salad alejada de todo donde un grupo de no más 4 personas se encontraban reunidos rodeando una mesa observando con seriedad a un joven hombre de largos cabellos verdes recogidos en una coleta alta teniendo en las manos un par de guantes blancos y un bisturí el cual utilizaba cortando lo que parecía ser una mano donde la piel estaba toda pegajosa, un desafío fácil para el científico.

-Científico Degel- Hablo el viejo hombre interrumpiendo la disección que se realizaba llamando la atención del joven hombre con lentes al igual que los demás científicos

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo señor wallen?- Pregunto después de varios segundos

-Necesito decirle algo-

-Estoy en medio de una disección ahora mismo si desea puede venir más tarde y me dice lo que tiene que decir- Diciendo esto se propuso volver a comenzar a realizar la disección pero las voz seria del viejo hombre detuvo su mano.

-Es urgente-

Mirando la mano frente en sí y sintiendo la mirada de los otros científicos dio un suspiro imperceptible para ver la cara del científico que agarraba fuertemente el folder en sus manos dejando el bisturí a un lado para comenzar a quitarse los guantes que llevaba y lanzarlos a un zafacón al lado suyo para luego quitarse la cinta que en esos momentos ataba sus cabellos.

-Continuaremos la disección mas tarde-

Diciendo esto empezó a caminar en dirección donde el viejo hombre mientras los demás científicos se iba en otras direcciones. Caminando con pasos calmados paso al lado del científico quien empezó a seguirlo por un pasillo alejado de la salad de disecion viendo que nadie los siguiera en esos momentos hasta llegar a una puerta donde tenía escrito enfrente congelador.

Pasando su tarjeta de identificación entro al congelador, el área más fría en toda la instalación donde se guardaban los experimentos o muestras para su proceso de investigación impidiendo que se dañen. Ya adentro ambos científicos rodeados de grandes armarios de metal donde se guardaba todo al igual que varios frascos grandes de color verdad.

Un aire frio, mas frio que el del pasillo o el laboratorio al igual que denso se dejaba sentir hasta en los huesos en esos momentos algo que al parecer a degel no le molestaban en lo absoluto en comparación con el científico que entro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para así no ser molestados en esos momentos. El pobre científico sentía que hasta el aire que respiraba podía verlo enfrente de él como un polvo de nieve como la tormenta que azotaba esos momentos arriba de toda la instalación.

-Cuéntame que sucede ahora, estando aquí nadie nos podrá oír-

-El ADN que usted mando a investigar ya llegaron los resultados esta mañana- Dijo dándole el folder con los papeles adentro mientras se abrigaba todo lo posible con su bata.

Tomando el folder con sus manos lo abrió hasta leer lo que decía en este algo intrigado levanto de nuevo la mirada después de un momento para ver al científico enfrente suyo

-Aquí dice que nada anormal se detectó…entonces ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-Eso mismo, lea la parte de abajo- Señalo con preocupación causando una nueva lectura por parte del joven científico que parecía ser había saltado un par de líneas ignorándolas por completo causando una expresión de no poder creer lo que leía

-Esto es imposible-

-Yo también cree en lo mismo pero desde los últimos experimentos esto no podía ser posible así que hice de nuevo otro análisis y dio el mismo resultado-

-Pero si aquí dice que…El ADN es completamente humano. Eso es imposible, ya que yo estuve siendo uno de los pocos cuando se inició el experimento _"Bester"_ ligando los ADN de aquellos monstruos con animales para crear a la mutación genética de los _"Bester"_ y estoy seguro que en ningún momento vi un ADN humano siendo utilizado en todo esto ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-No lo sé realmente pero no hay duda de que lo es-

La cara de sorpresa que adornaba su rostro al igual que la de frustración eran esos momentos casi una para el joven quien solo dio un suspiro para acomodar bien sus lentes volvió a mirar al viejo hombre con seriedad para hablar en un tono por igual.

-¿Esto alguien más lo sabe?-

-No, solo a usted se lo en comentado-

-¿Cuántos informes de estos tienes?- Señalo el folder que llevaba en manos

-Solo ese-

-Bien, voy averiguar que está pasando aquí pero no debes decirle a nadie sobre esta información que me has dado. Esta conversación nunca sucedió-

-¿eh? Está bien…-respondió con dudas pero viendo la cara de seriedad de uno de los científicos más joven y más preparado en aquel sitio prefirió no decir nada y hacer como si eso nunca lo hubiera visto para seguirle saliendo de aquel congelador.

 _"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"_ Esa pregunta no paraba de rondar la mente de degel en esos momentos llevando consigo el folder.

.

.

.

 _-Suceda lo que suceda sage no vengas por ninguno de nosotros, ni por mí. Esto es algo que debemos hacer mientras tanto tú debes liderarlos si yo no estoy-_

 _-No, no puedo dejarles ni a los chicos ni a usted ¡a ninguno! esto es un suicidio-_

 _-Estaremos bien. Lo prometo, regresaremos después de completar la misión-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente viendo todo a su alrededor oscuro donde solo una pequeña lámpara en su escritorio iluminara aquella habitación recordándole que solo era un sueño. Un sueño real el cual nunca podía olvidar.

Se reacomodo un poco en la silla donde descansaba por momentos al tener tan trabajo que hacer pasando su mano por su rostro y luego su largo cabello blanco debido a la edad dio un bostezo. Mirando a su alrededor vio un cuadro que descansaba encima de su escritorio, con calma tomo el cuadro acercándolo así mismo para ver la vieja foto casi destruida con los años que ahora mismo lo adornaba como un viejo recuerdo al pasado.

Susurro débilmente para sí mismo como una afirmación viendo aquel cuadro donde un grupo de personas posaban sonriendo para una foto, viendo específicamente a una joven sonreír como si realmente hubiera un mañana recordando con pesar que ya no los volvería a ver sino era en otra vida

-Atena…Al final nadie volvió-

 _Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mani:** Es increíble lo tarde que publicas...

 **Alice:** Lo siento...u-u) de corazón y no, no soy buena con las persecuciones.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y TLC son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori, yo solo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia que es en total derecho es mía.

 **Advertencia: Esto es para mayores de edad. Ya después de aquí se les ha advertido que habrá escenas tanto fuertes como desagradables y momentos extraños pero también tendrá sus romances de todo tipo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una semana antes…**

Aquel lugar tenía poca iluminación, las paredes estaban desgastadas y oxidadas por los años pero seguían siendo igual de fuertes desde su creación aun estando bajo tierra. Como tantas veces escuchaba el goteo una y otra vez de una llave de agua que no daba señales de estar bien cerrada. La poca luz artificial que entraba era por una ventana cubierta de barrotes de acero difíciles de romper.

Con paso lentos caminaba por los pasillos de esa prisión creada hace par de años para encerrar a la basura de la sociedad, antes fue una base del ejército. Su caminar se detuvo en la única puerta de detención de aquellos pasillos desolados pero resguardados a lo lejos por dos soldados armados. Abrió la pequeña ventanilla de esta.

-Oye tú, seguirás ignorando la comida que tan amablemente te traemos- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mirada que desapareció al verse ignorando por aquel hombre.

Su mirada viajo hacia el hombre de larga cabellera azulada con una barba que demostraba el tiempo que llevaba encerrado ahí piel morena vistiendo una ropa de vagabundo. Sus pies estaban descalzos con las uñas llenas de tierra al igual que sus manos. Su mirada aparentaba cansancio pero sus ojos fijos en la pared, no.

-Que pérdida de tiempo…-

Comento cerrando la ventanilla para sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves de diferentes tipos de la cual introdujo una abriendo la puerta de acero para entrar a la celda dejando las llaves colgando todo ante la atenta mirada del peli azul que solo observaba las llaves para volver su mirada hacia el guardia enfrente suyo.

-Deberías agradecerme que soy muy bondadoso y traigo tu comida…- Escupió saliva en el plato con maldad tirándolo al suelo cerca de este derramando todo su contenido. Su sonrisa volvió a morir al ver la mirada indiferente de aquel hombre, oh vagabundo a su vista, con coraje tomo su arma un revólver calibre 38-4 golpeándolo con la culata de esta en la cabeza hasta hacerlo caer al suelo de un lado donde le dio dos patadas en el estómago con enojo y una en la cara hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco por la nariz. Coloco su bota encima de su cabeza pegando su cara más al suelo.

-Para que comas como lo que eres. Un perro…-

Una carcajada salió de sus labios dejando sus acciones. El peli azul limpio su nariz viendo las manchas de sangre en manos. Se levantó apoyándose en la pared con dificultad.

El guardia en cambio ignoro al hombre detrás de sí y se encamino a salir pero al voltear a ver hacia atrás contento por lo que hizo un puño llego a su cara estrellándolo fuertemente contra la puerta hasta caer al suelo con la cara hacia el suelo. El hombre tomo el arma del guardia y el manojo de llaves cerrando la puerta viendo al hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Se arrodillo a su lado y empezó a quitarle el chaleco negro que llevaba puesto seguido de la franela negra los cuales se puso después de quitarse la vieja franela, rota a los lados, que llevaba puesta.

Ya listo dejo al guardia en una esquina, aun inconsciente, para salir de aquella celda cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Miraba hacia los lados estando alerta de no ser visto por nadie, trono su cuello mientras caminaba con el arma en manos. Llego hasta el final del pasillo donde la única puerta para entrar y salir estaba enfrente suyo, de una sola patada la abrió alertando a los otros dos soldados que estaban afuera quienes corrieron a ver qué pasaba pero el peli azul fue más rápido y de dos disparos en el pecho los mato a ambos sin piedad.

Tomo el arma de uno de estos y salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos donde dos guardias más venían caminando por ahí conversando entre sí. Sus reacciones al verlo fue tomar su arma y apuntar haciendo el otro detuviera su andar.

-¡Quieto!- Exigió uno de estos con una escopeta 12/70 al igual que su compañero quien solo saco un radio de comunicaciones del bolsillo de su pantalón para hablar por este.

-¡Aquí rojo!-

-Jefe al habla, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Jefe, el prisionero de la celda 512 ha escapado! ¡Repito el prisión- No termino de hablar cuando la culata de la escopeta que cargaba el peli azul golpeo la cara del otro para dispararle en la cabeza misma acción que utilizo con el otro al otro manchando y salpicando todo de sangre. Los dos guardias cayeron al suelo, muertos. Todo esto fue visto por una de las cámaras de seguridad de aquel pasillo la cual era ignorada por el hombre quien dejo la escopeta a un lado y se agacho a donde uno de estos para quitarle las botas que llevaba viendo que era de su medida, las cuales se puso con rapidez.

Todo esto era visto por uno de los guardias quien presiono un botono rojo del comando enfrente suyo alertando a todos los guardias. La alarma de alerta sonó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Un prisionero ha escapado, repito, un prisionero ha escapado** \- Declaro por los alta voces el guardia **\- Se encuentra en el segundo pasillo al ala este. Atrapen dolo ha matado a dos soldados, está armado y es peligroso-**

No tuvo que escuchar más para salir de ahí tomando las municiones de la escopeta de uno de los soldados para correr todo derecho hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso por la cual salió. Varios disparos recibieron su entrada quien solo reacciono escondiéndose detrás de una pared para responder a los disparos de igual forma logrando dispararle a él guardia en el brazo derecho deteniendo sus disparos. Con su cometido hecho corrió por el otro pasillo hasta llegar hacia los escalones donde un grupo de guardias bajaban uno detrás de otros por estos. A cada que veía uno mientras bajaba por estas les disparaba en un parte del cuerpo causando que algunos cayeran al suelo heridos.

Salió por la puerta de salida hasta el exterior donde un guardia arremetiera contra el golpeándolo en la cara causando que este solo devolvió el golpee con más fuerza hasta hacerlo caer para pasar encima suyo y correr en dirección al norte siendo seguido por otro de los guardias.

-¡Hey! ¡Detente!-

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una ventana sin barrotes por la cual salió por esta de un salto, el guardia que le perseguía se detuvo enfrente de está tomando su radio en la mano para avisar a los otros.

-¡Esta en el patio trasero!-

Corriendo por el patio vio unas camionetas 4x4 adentrándose debajo de estas.

Se escondió debajo de un montón de escombros dejando que los guardias que le perseguían se alejaran tratando de encontrarlo con desesperación. Espero unos momentos hasta que salió de esta para ver aquel techo iluminado por luces artificiales que compensaban la falta de luz natural. Camino estando alerta hasta llegar a una cerca de alambres de púas que cubrían todo el sitio. El peli azul escalo con dificultad cruzando hacia el otro lado terminando con las manos llenas de cortes y sangre por las heridas que se causó al no protegerse de las púas.

En frente suyo una puerta de acero estaba cerrada impidiendo el paso a cualquiera. Con el manojo de llaves que llevaba en su bolsillo abrió la puerta de forma precavida de no ser visto. Adentrándose a este y cerrando detrás de sí, subió por unas escaleras hacia arriba con pasos lentos. Al llegar hasta ahí observo las misma puertas de acero pero más pequeñas que la otra la cual daba hacia el exterior, con el manojo de llaves que llevaba encima abrió las puertas sintiendo la fuerte brisa de arena golpear su rostro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados al sentir los fuertes rayos de sol molestarle, una luz que no había vuelto a ver en años. Con pasos lentos se adentró en el desierto alejándose de poco a poco de aquel sitio.

.

.

.

-¿Lo encontraron ya?- Pregunto el jefe de la prisión hacia los guardias en frente suyo.

-No, señor-

-El infeliz debe estar escondido en algún lado de esta prisión. ¡Es imposible que haya escapado!

-No hay duda de que su antiguo rango no era solo de nombre-

-Me importa un carajo que fuera un antiguo capitán, solamente ¡Encuentren a ese hijo de perra!- Exclamo con molestia y enojo reflejados en su voz.

-¡SI, SEÑOR!-

Los guardias que se encontraban ahí salieron corriendo para seguir buscando al prisionero. Al ver que se encontraba el solo en su oficina se sentó.

-Ninguno de estos inútiles sirve para algo, cuando sepan que escapo… mi cabeza va a rodar por los suelos- Preocupado el guardia en jefe miraba un viejo teléfono encima de su escritorio y su pistola al lado. Tomo una decisión.

Tomo el arma en manos y apretó el gatillo.

El guardia en jefe cayó muerto hacia el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

.

.

.

 **En el presente….**

-¡Shion! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!-

Llamaba hacia todos lados pero nadie le respondía y eso le frustraba por dentro. Tenía su franela cubriéndole la boca y la nariz para que los gases de la explosión no llegaran a absolverlos. La gran cantidad de humo que salía no dejaba que distinguiera bien lo que buscaba solo los sonidos de alguien tosiendo le hicieron saber dónde estaba su compañero.

-¡Aquí estas!- Se arrodillo a su lado tomándolo por los hombros para que no terminara cayendo. El mencionado solo tocia forzosamente mareado y desorientado afectado por la explosión que fue cerca de él causando que los tímpanos de sus oídos repitieran como un eco todo sonido que escuchara, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cabeza dolía a morir.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunto preocupado por el rubio que no podía estar bien de pie y más en su estado. Al no ver respuesta coloco un brazo en la cintura de este agarrándolo para llevarlo lejos hacia el fondo del edificio que estaba casi en escombros. Llegaron hacia la puerta de salida donde dejo al rubio en el suelo quien buscaba recuperar el aire que había perdido siendo socorrido por el peli azul.

-¿No podías… avisar… antes… de lanzar un… misil?- Hablo a medias con la voz ronca

-Lo hice- Fue la respuesta del otro mirando a su compañero que poco a poco recuperaba sus sentidos.

-… ¿…Y… esa…cosa?- Pregunto sabiendo que el otro entendería sus palabras.

-Está muerto-Dijo Kardia asintiendo para quejarse-¿De dónde rayos salió esa cosa?, ¡Eso no era normal!-

-Lo se…y… ¡Kardia!- Grito alarmado el rubio al ver como de la nada una de las criaturas de menor tamaño aparecía entrando por la ventana rota terminando de romper los cristales ya rotos de por si lanzándose hacia el peli azul quien cayó al suelo de golpee con esta encima.

-¡Rayos!- Desesperado trataba de tomar su arma pero aquella criatura no lo dejaba. En un movimiento falso el arma que estaba su lado salió rodando a la derecha lejos de su alcance. Tenía sus brazos protegiéndole de las filosas garras iguales a las de un oso adulto que buscaban clavarse en sí, las cuales estaba destruyendo la ropa de sus mangas y dejando cortes profundos en sus brazos. Hacia toda la fuerza que podía para quitárselo de encima dándole una patada en el estómago pero eso solo enfurecía mas a la criatura. Un disparo le hizo reaccionar y una bala paso cerca de su cara deteniendo todo en el acto al igualo que su acelerada respiración.

Sentía su pulso a mil y el sudor recorriendo su cara. La bestia cayó muerta a su lado con un agujero detrás de su cabeza escurriendo sangre por todos lados.

Reincorporándose mientras se apoyaba en una de sus manos vio a shion sosteniendo su arma donde estaba antes la criatura. Su respiración era lenta y se sentía cansado, dejo de apuntar bajando el arma pero sin soltarla de entre sus manos.

-Eso es tuvo cerca…-

-Casi te matan…-

\- Casi, ya lo dijiste, casi… -

-Debió venir… por el ruido de la explosión… con eso llamamos demasiado la atención. Si pudo aparecer así de repente puede haber más cerca de aquí…-

-Y que lo digas-

Dijo Kardia recuperando su respiración y pasando su mano por su cara para limpiar los rastros de aquella cosa que cayeron en su cara. Sangre y carne. Levantándose despacio se acercó hacia shion.

-Debemos largarnos de aquí-

-Si…-

-Déjame ayudarte, en ese estado no puedes hacer mucho-

Kardia coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de shion para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras que con la otra coloco el brazo de shion detrás de su cuello apoyándose en su para sostenerlo mientras camina con pasos lentos salieron del edificio que a lo lejos era observado fijamente por una mirada azulada que desaparecía en las sombras.

.

.

.

-¿Capitán?-

-Ya lo sé soldado- Hablo su capitán viendo enfrente suyo el cadáver de dos hombres. Dos de los del primer grupo que salieron a cazar.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pregunto con duda el único que se atrevía a hablar-¿Fue hecho por uno de ellos?-

-Lo dudo- Contesto el capitán acercándose a los cuerpos sin vidas- Esto fue hecho por alguien más-

-¿Agora, Estas seguro?- Ahora pregunto otro de los soldados de despeinada cabellera verde portando su arma en manos. Su semblante era serio como sus demás compañeros.

\- Si, Shiva- Fue la respuesta que dio volviendo su mirada hacia los otros soldados-¡Todo el mundo este alerte! Pueden a ver tanto rebeldes como bestias por la zona-

-¡Sí!-

-Debemos encontrar tanto a la bestia como a los rebeldes, si ven a uno, disparen a matar-

-¡Si, capitán!-

.

.

.

 **Base D, Salad de comunicaciones**

-¿Qué?-

Su sorpresa era tal que no había forma de esconderla, el grupo de soldados enfrente suyo no decía nada solo esperaban una reacción que nunca llego al igual que los otros soldados a su alrededor. Uno de estos, el que estaba adelante tomo la palabra.

-Como escucho, Comandante, acabamos de recibir una orden de la central en la cual usted fue destituido de su cargo como comandante temporalmente-

-Imposible…- Susurro para si incrédulo teniendo ligeros temblores en su mano hasta que su mirada viajo inconscientemente hacia atrás suyo donde, alejado de todo, recostado en la pared estaba Aspros con las manos cruz. Casi podía jurar que una sonrisa siniestra pasaba por su rostro anchándose-¡Tu!-

Alejo a los soldados a su alrededor empujándolos quienes se sorprendieron por la reacción de su comandante quien corría dispuesto atacar al peli azul el cual no daba señales de sorpresa.

-¡Comandante tranquilícese!- Dijeron algunos soldados buscando tranquilizar a su mayor agarrándolo de los brazos para detener sus acciones para nada bien vistas pero ni toda la fuerza junta podía detener a un hombre de tal tamaño quien solo se soltó levantando su puño para golpear la cara de Aspros.

-¡Fuiste tú!-

El golpee nunca llego a su cara ya que su puño termino golpeando la fuerte pared de acero, Aspros tomo ventaja de la situación esquivando el golpee y planteando un rodillazo en el estómago del otro y un puñetazo en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo de golpee. Los soldados veían la escena desarrollada en segundos enfrente de él sin poder creerlo pero la seriedad en la voz de Aspros les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Lleven al comandante a la enfermería tal vez la noticia de su destitución temporal no le ha caído muy bien y por eso actuó de esa forma-

Diciendo esta orden fue captada rápidamente por un grupo de soldados que con dificultad se llevaron al comandante de la salad de comunicaciones hacia la enfermería. Los demás se quedaron esperando alguna orden.

-Avisen a los demás soldados que yo tomare el mando por ahora-

Con aquel anunciamiento y tronando sus dedos salió de la habitación dejando a muchos sin saber que decir solo cumplir órdenes.

.

.

.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
